


Half-Assed Is What Your Training Was

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Danny as Ethan's master, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Mates, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much. Having a pet was too much.</p><p>Strictly speaking, Danny thought having a werewolf was too much. Stiles thought it was a good idea because he had the perfect and ideal werewolf pet. What Danny had was not the perfect and ideal werewolf pet. But he’d figured that if Lydia and Stiles could do it, why couldn’t he? There was no way it could be that hard to raise a werewolf. Besides, the Twins liked him, they were still young and impressionable, there was no way it would be hard.</p><p>And then Ethan had been let loose in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by all the pictures on Tumblr (Why is that whenever I get inspiration it's always on that site?) that has a master taking care of their pet, and it occurred to me that, "Hey, why can't I write something like that for Danny and Ethan?" and thus, this was born!

Too much. Having a pet was too much.

Strictly speaking, Danny thought having a w _erewolf_ was too much. He’d been pressured into it by his friend Stiles, who’d had his werewolf for _years_. Scott was extremely well trained too, but that was because he’d been a pup when Stiles’ father had gotten him, ready to be trained over the years. Now he was extremely loyal and tame, the perfect Beta wolf that knew right from wrong and how to fetch and protect and other tricks taught early on in a werewolf’s life. He was the perfect and ideal werewolf pet.

What Danny had was not the perfect and ideal werewolf pet.

He’d gone and taken the werewolf his neighbor, Lydia, hadn’t been able to keep. Each apartment in their building was allowed one werewolf, and Lydia had been harboring two for a long time. When their landlord had come and finally found out that she’d had two, he’d demanded immediately that she either get rid of one or give one to another tenant. Naturally, she’d sought out Danny who had told her that he was looking to buy a werewolf from one of the facilities downtown. She had told him that there was no need, that she had a werewolf he could buy from her since she didn’t want to have to get rid of one. Danny hadn’t agreed at first since he knew about the twins and their reputation.

When Lydia threatened to call Stiles on him and tell their mutual friend that Danny no longer wanted a wolf he decided it couldn’t hurt to take a wolf that he somewhat already knew. Even if he hadn’t had to pay the usual price for a werewolf, it was still a large sum of money. Danny was paying Lydia in installments; almost like she was an actual breeder he’d bought a werewolf from at one of the facilities. He’d figured that if Lydia and Stiles could do it, why couldn’t he? There was no way it could be _that_ hard to raise a werewolf. Besides, the Twins liked him, they were still young and impressionable, there was no way it would be hard.

And then Ethan had been let loose in his apartment.

**_~//~_ **

Ethan liked Danny. He really, really, liked Danny. Unlike his older twin brother, Aiden, he had more of a thing for males. While Aiden slept in their Mistress’ bed he slept in the room just down the hall, a room he’d always had all to himself since Aiden never wanted to sleep with him anymore now that they were teens. Though he could admit that now that he had his own room to himself it did get just a little bit lonely at times.

Enter the nice neighbor Danny.

When Ethan had first met Danny he’d instantly fell in love with him. Danny was nice, respectful, and funny. It was great being around him since he was always so considerate of how Ethan felt, even asking him if he wanted specific things and bringing him (and Aiden) little treats whenever he came to visit Lydia. Whenever he and Aiden had had to stay with Danny while Lydia was out from time to time he was on his best behavior, doing his best to make Danny like him even more. Danny was the best thing that ever happened to Ethan he was proud to say.

When Lydia explained that she couldn’t keep him anymore, that she had to give him to Danny, Ethan had made absolutely no complaint. Aiden had protested somewhat, but only because he wanted Ethan to stay. They were twins and weren’t often separated, aside from the times when they had to go to the vet individually when they were pups. As teens, however, it was expected that they would be separated at some point. Aiden, unlike Ethan, hadn’t wanted it to happen, while Ethan, unlike Aiden, was ready to be independent from his twin. He wanted to be recognized as an individual person, not as a unit of two.

He was a little ashamed to admit, however, that once he got into Danny’s apartment he somewhat let loose. The entire place smelled like Danny, with the occasional scent of one of his other friends. He could catch traces of another werewolf, but they were faint and not all the way there. Even still, he wanted to scrub them out, make the apartment only smell like him and Danny. He had gone nuts almost, marking as much stuff as possible. He’d broken several vases actually which, had he still been with Lydia, would have earned him a sufficient time out for a few days. Danny, however, seemed to be a little too soft on him.

“Ethan! Ethan, calm down, Ethan, stop—stop that!” Danny tried to order. Ethan was in the middle of marking the couch when Danny grabbed him by the collar. He whined, trying to get out of Danny’s hold to continue with the marking.

“Ethan, sit, or else someone’s going to be locked in the bathroom,” Danny ordered, trying to sound menacing. Ethan whined, falling back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with a somewhat perturbed expression on his face. Danny sighed when Ethan finally calmed down, coming around the couch to sit down on it as well.

Ethan couldn’t pass this up. He flopped over into Danny’s lap, smiling a brilliant smile that made Danny’s eyes soften. Danny smiled back at him, figuring he could forgive Ethan this once since he was in a new environment, one he’d only had glimpses of in the past. Plus, it was second nature for werewolves to want to mark a certain territory as theirs, so of course Ethan would go around marking the room. Danny was just glad that they didn’t mark their territory like dogs did. That would not have ended very well.

“Come on; let’s go see your bedroom, okay? I’ve been preparing it just for you,” Danny urged, pulling Ethan along by his hand instead of his collar. Ethan agreed with this idea wholeheartedly, going behind Danny into the second bedroom that had obviously been sprayed with scent neutralizers so that he had a fresh start with the room. Danny had filled it with the usual toys and whatnot werewolves liked, even adding a TV Ethan could watch whenever he got bored. Werewolves were pretty much the missing link between humans and wolves, so they were smarter than your average canine.

After making sure Ethan was comfortable, Danny went about making dinner. He made it his priority to cook healthy, well-balanced meals, but he had to consider Ethan, who had grown up eating copious amounts of meat his entire life. He’d have to remember to go out and buy more later on, but for now, he settled on preparing the three steaks Lydia had sent over. She’d sent two for Ethan and one for Danny himself as an ‘I’m sorry I suddenly forced him on you’ gift. Danny had a feeling that he’d only end up eating half of his own, since he wasn’t a huge meat eater.

Ethan stalked around the kitchen while Danny was preparing dinner, eyeing the silver wear and spotting a jar of sweets on top of a cabinet. He glanced over at Danny, making sure he wasn’t watching, and then reached up toward the jar of the sweets.

Danny seemed to sense it.

“Don’t touch the jar, Ethan,” he ordered sternly, cutting up a few vegetables and placing them in the pan alongside the steaks. He didn’t even have to look back to make sure Ethan had left it alone. His sweets were a common target of the werewolves that entered his home. He’d once caught Scott reaching for it. Needless to say, when Danny was through with him Scott no longer entered the kitchen for any means. Stiles still wondered what Danny had said to him to make Scott so scared of going near the kitchen.

Ethan whined a little and then shuffled over to Ethan, rubbing his face against Danny’s shoulder blade and wrapping his arms around him. Danny, pausing briefly while cutting up some zucchini, looked over his shoulder at Ethan, frowning a little.

“Ethan, I’m cooking,” he stated, brows furrowed in confusion as to why Ethan was suddenly clinging to him. Ethan snuffled against Danny’s shoulders a bit, before he responded with a single word that let Danny know that things would probably get a little hectic from then on.

“Mine.”


	2. Day One of Adjustment

The first night of Ethan living with Danny passed without a hitch. Ethan slept in his bedroom like a good pet and Danny was left to his thoughts and planning. He had to set up an entirely new budget and schedule. In this schedule he set up walk times, play times, and scheduled meal times. He usually ate whenever he felt like it, but now he needed to set a time for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, if only because he didn’t want to under or over feed Ethan. There was also the budget, which had to be adjusted to accommodate all the meat Ethan would be eating and things to help with Ethan’s grooming.

He wrote down his schedule and decided that they’d have to get used to it over time. As for the budget, he’d take some extra cash out of his savings and take a few extra shifts at work to keep up with it until it became a regular thing or until he found something to cut back on. He’d also have to find out where the werewolf park was, so that Ethan could go and rough house with other werewolves. He knew that the Twins had only ever gotten to go out twice a week each since Lydia had to be extra careful lest their landlord find out (even though he did in the end). He decided that for Ethan he’d take him out three or four times a week, maybe after work on Tuesdays and Thursdays and on the weekends.

Danny fell asleep that night at his desk, having been so concerned with Ethan’s adjustment into his life that he hadn’t even made it to his bed. His dreams were filled with scenes of Ethan and himself in the life they now shared together.

**_~//~_ **

Morning arrived and Danny learned rather quickly that Ethan was an extremely early riser. He entered Danny’s room at eight o’clock and proceeded to nudge him awake—or rather, right out of his chair. Danny was woken with a start, sprawled on the ground with 176 lbs of Ethan sitting on his stomach. He groaned, wishing that Ethan had woken him like a normal person before he remembered that Ethan was everything _but_ normal. He stared up at the werewolf who was smiling down at him.

“Ethan,” he started, “you could’ve knocked.”

Ethan frowned a bit before he stood and helped Danny up. Danny stretched, feeling his back pop in places. He was stiff from having slept in his chair all night, but a hot shower was sure to get rid of that stiffness. He looked at Ethan who had taken up residence on his bed and rolled his eyes. He had to wonder if this is what Stiles and Lydia went through whenever they woke up. Then he remembered that Aiden and Scott had lived with their respective owners for years whereas he’d only had Ethan for a day. Therein laid the difference.

Danny yawned a bit before he turned toward the door. Ethan jumped up when he did, following after Danny all the way to the bathroom. Danny had to stop and turn towards Ethan at that, a frown on his face. Ethan continued to smile at him, even though he knew Danny was trying to go into the bathroom.

“Go sit in the living room, Ethan,” Danny ordered. Ethan stood there for a moment, confused, before he turned and headed to the living room. Danny thought it’d be somewhat harder to get Ethan to leave, so he was surprised when the werewolf left on the first order. He turned to close the bathroom door when it was suddenly opened again, Ethan completely naked. Danny’s eyes wandered down and his ears turned bright red upon seeing what was usually hidden below the belt.

Ethan walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat as if it were no problem. Danny had to wonder why such an instinct was ingrained into Ethan. He made a mental note to talk to Lydia about it later. Right now, however, he needed to get Ethan dressed and out of the bathroom so that he can have a shower and relieve himself. He honestly hopes it’s relatively easy to get Ethan up, as he doesn’t know exactly how long he can hold his bladder. But honestly, it couldn’t be _that_ hard, especially since Ethan understood the commands he gave him.

**_~//~_ **

Wrong. Danny had been oh, so, wrong.

On the first order of “put your clothes on” Ethan had hopped into the bathtub. One the order of “get out of the tub, Ethan” he’d decided to hop on something else. Or rather, some _one_ else, that person once again being Danny. Danny himself had been lucky that he was standing in front of the toilet, as when Ethan had jumped on him he’d just fallen back and landed in a seated position on it. His lap now full of Ethan and his bladder uncharacteristically full, Danny had ordered in the most menacing voice he could muster for Ethan to get out of the bathroom now.

This seemed to be one of the only commands Ethan would follow, running from the bathroom after having felt his current Master’s rage toward him. Danny then proceeded to lock the door and finally relieve his bladder. From there, he proceeded into the shower, where he was finally able to relax and think about what he’d do about the blatant disobedience Ethan showed him. Maybe it wasn’t a lack of obedience but something else entirely. Lydia _had_ shown somewhat blatant favoritism toward Aiden, so maybe he was just excited at finally being the center of someone’s attention?

“Or maybe his training was extremely half-assed…” Danny muttered to himself, hearing Ethan scratching at the bathroom door.

He finished up his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He prepared himself to walk out and be ambushed by Ethan, grabbing one of the empty spray bottles beneath the cabinet and filling it with cold water from the sink. He readied the bottle and opened the door, spraying Ethan, who flinched back immediately at the feeling of cold water on his bare skin. He looked up at Danny, a confused and slightly hurt expression on his face. Danny tried to remain serious, but the look was a little too much and he ended up replacing the bottle in the bathroom and helping Ethan up.

“Go get dressed. I’ll do the same and start breakfast,” Danny sighed, smiling a bit. Ethan smiled again as well and then tackled Danny into another hug. Danny wondered if he’d end up with a broken spine before the end of the day, especially with hugs like Ethan’s.

Somehow he managed to sit up and send Ethan off to his room to get dressed, heading into his own to pull out clothes for the day. As it was only Sunday he didn’t have much to worry about work wise, though he’d eventually have to go in and finish up his research soon. He didn’t want to be bugged about it, especially since there was the threat of losing the funding for his research over his head. That simply would not do at all, not with Ethan in the house now.

Once dressed in a simple band tee and a pair of shorts, Danny headed into the kitchen to begin preparations for breakfast. He made eggs and toast for himself and plenty of sausage for Ethan. Breakfast was nowhere near as silent as Danny thought it’d be, as it was spent with Ethan babbling about something Danny didn’t quite understand, though he knew it had something to do with his twin brother Aiden. Danny figured out quite soon that he’d have to teach Ethan a few more words sooner or later.

The day was off to a good, albeit somewhat odd, start. It was the first full day Ethan spent with Danny, and the becoming of what was dubbed to be the long and somewhat tedious adjustment period. Though Ethan disobeyed commands here and there, he knew when he was in the wrong. Danny wasn’t too hard on him.

**_CRASH!_ **

“ETHAN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE CANDY JAR?!”

“Sorry!”

“I SWEAR, HALF-ASSED IS WHAT YOUR TRAINING WAS!”

Or rather, Danny _tried_ not to be too hard on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make updates weekly where I update on Wednesdays but the site went down yesterday night so I couldn't update before today. Weekly is what I'm aiming for and Wednesdays are the only days I have completely off. Also, I am not a master author so there are bound to be mistakes and I'm obviously not one of the best. Those of you who do like reading so far, thank you! It means a lot.


	3. A Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading ^-^

It was a rather fine day, Danny had to admit. Two weeks into having Ethan, things were slightly less chaotic. Ethan was calmed down enough that they had finally started going out for walks together. They’d even gone and gotten his tags switched over finally. Ethan legally belonged to Danny now, after going through so much paper work. Danny was considering finally visiting the werewolf park down the street with Ethan. The werewolf had _finally_ proven he could be trusted outside the apartment without trying to chase off every other werewolf that got close. Danny was, admittedly, proud of him for that one.

They were sitting in the living room watching TV together when a call caused Danny’s phone to vibrate and ring. Ethan’s head popped up its place on Danny’s lap, looking around for the source of the noise. Danny looked around as well, not really in a hurry since very few people actually _called_ his cellphone. It was usually either his parents, Lydia, or Stiles, and he knew it wasn’t his parents because they preferred to call his house phone since he spent a good portion of his time at home. As for Lydia, she was right upstairs, so if she wanted to speak she’d come down and do it face to face.

This left one final candidate.

“What is it, Stiles?” He answered once he found his phone, wedged between the couch cushions.

“Hey, Danny! Lydia told me you finally got a werewolf; we should set up a play date!” Danny could practically _feel_ Stiles’ grin through the phone.

“Not now, Stiles, he’s still adjusting,” Danny sighed, turning the TV down to hear better. Much to Ethan’s dismay.

“Heyyyyy!” Ethan whined, having picked up on some of Danny’s speech in the time that they’d been together. Danny said “hey” pretty often to get his attention. Ethan found that it worked both ways.

Though right now, Danny was ignoring him, apparently listening to the phone conversation he was having. Ethan found that he did not like cellphones very much, especially if they were going to claim Danny’s attention like this. He tried reaching for it to take it away, but Danny was a little quicker. He stood, walking away from Ethan who rolled over on the couch, watching Danny move about. He made a noise, still reaching for Danny who was watching him from by the table.

“No, Stiles, I’m not scheduling a play date with Scott,” Danny emphasized.

“Come on, Danny, it couldn’t hurt, I mean the Twins have never met Scott because of your landlord so this could be good for them,” Stiles persisted.

“That’s what _you_ think.”

Ethan was still watching, a little annoyed with Danny’s cellphone and the person on the other end of it. He knew it had to be one of Danny’s friends, the other guy with the werewolf, but only because he’d heard Lydia talk to him before. He’d disliked him then too, when he stole away his Mistress’s attention and, for a while, had been pining for her as well. Aiden hadn’t enjoyed that too much, to the point where he extremely disliked who they’d both dubbed “the phone friend.” Ethan, after teasing his twin for so long, could finally see why.

The conversation carried on for twenty long minutes, fifteen of which were spent trying to get the phone away from Danny so that Ethan could hang it up while Danny kept it out of Ethan’s reach while still speaking into it. Stiles was curious, of course, about what was going on on the other end of the line that had Danny’s voice going in and out occasionally. The last five minutes of the call were spent in the bathroom, where Ethan couldn’t get to him. Danny was exasperated with the way that Ethan had tried so hard to get the phone away from him.

In the end he ended up setting a play date up for the following Friday at the Werewolf park. When it was safe for Danny to leave the bathroom (after the call had ended) he found Ethan sitting against the wall next to the door, simply waiting for his master to exit the room so that he could attack him and grab the phone. He scampered off from there, hiding it God knows where from Danny. He’d search for it later, whenever he decided he’d call the lab to help the Interns that were staying late on days where he didn’t go in. For now, he walked back into the living room.

Ethan whined a bit from the couch where he was lying. Danny rose an eyebrow at that, walking over and sitting down at the end of the couch, looking at Ethan who moved his head back into the position it had been in earlier in Danny’s lap. Danny had learned that Ethan wanted every last bit of his attention the fourth or fifth day, when Ethan decided to close his laptop in the middle of a conference call and take up residence directly in front of Danny. (This had earned Ethan a time out in his room of course. That had been a very important call!)

Ethan was a little more careful in how he stole Danny’s attention now, being very subtle about it. Danny thought it was very cute, the way Ethan would shuffle about the kitchen when Danny was sitting at his laptop working on something, occasionally brushing passed him and letting his hands touch Danny’s shoulder. When he asked Lydia about this at the beginning of the second week, she’d told him that he did it like that so as not to make Danny angry again. She’d also explained that it was somewhat second nature to be extremely careful how he gained his master’s attention, but that was partly her fault.

Danny picked up the TV remote, flipping through the channels a bit. It was nearing six, meaning they had time to watch maybe one more TV show before Danny made dinner. The schedule he set up had them eating at seven and getting to bed by nine so that they could rise bright and early (though that was more for Danny than Ethan since Ethan got up early regardless of what time he went to bed and Danny had to adjust to his sleeping schedule.)

Ethan grabbed for the remote, wanting to change the channel himself. Danny held it high above his head.

“Nope, you chose the last show, Ethan, my turn,” he chided.

Ethan continued to reach for the remote, though it was pulled even further out of his reach. Ethan looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, a steady whine building in the back of his throat. It took mere seconds before Danny cracked, lowering the remote and allowing Ethan to take it and change the channel. He turned on some TV show about werewolves that turned on their masters and needed to be handled by professionals. Danny himself didn’t care much for it, but Ethan liked it enough that he watched it with rapt attention.

At about 5:55 Danny patted Ethan to allow him up. With little protest from Ethan as the show would last until 6:30, Danny managed to move him off to head into the kitchen to prepare dinner. They were having roast beef that night and Danny had to get started on the sides now, as he’d let the beef cook most of the day. He’d mash some potatoes and he’d gotten fresh string beans from the store the other day. Now all he needed to do was snap and cook them. He set to work, washing his hands and putting on his apron.

Tomorrow was Thursday, meaning Danny had the entire day to prepare things for Ethan when they headed out to the park on Friday. He just hoped Ethan didn’t go wild when he and Scott finally met, especially since it would be the first time Ethan met a werewolf like Scott. Things could go one of two ways. Either they could become friends, or things could get hectic. And judging by the sounds Ethan was making at the werewolves on _TV_ , Danny just knew that it would more than likely get extremely hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading.
> 
> Yikes! Seems like things aren't going to go so well on Friday if the indications are right. Or will they?


	4. Friday at the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed two Wednesdays in a row. School started up this week, and I had to get summer work done before then, and I'm a lazy fuck so I procrastinated for a while. But! To make up for it, I'm gonna plan out a one shot for your favorite two people, Stiles and Scott! More details to come eventually.

Friday arrived and Danny was woken by Ethan’s exciting jumping. He knew they were going to the park (for the first time since he’d started living with Danny) and he’d been up most of the night, that much Danny knew since he could hear Ethan moving around excessively in his bedroom throughout the night. Danny figured that when they got home from the park that day Ethan would more than likely pass out since he’d had hardly any sleep that night. As usual, Ethan snuck into the room at about 7:30 and made himself at home in Danny’s bed.

The alarm clock went off at eight, but by that time Danny was already up, since Ethan wouldn’t stop moving around in the bed. He hit the alarm and sat up, looking at Ethan who was still moving about the bed restlessly. He cleared his throat and Ethan stopped moving. He then turned to look at Danny, giving him one of the biggest smiles Danny had seen him give since coming to live with him. Danny found it was contagious, as he was smiling all of a sudden as well. He ran a hand through Ethan’s hair, petting him.

“You’re ready to get out, aren’t you, Ethan?” Danny sighed. Ethan nodded eagerly. Danny snorted a laugh, getting up and out of the bed and heading toward the bathroom. Ethan followed after him up until he got to the door, where he sat down beside it. Danny was extremely pleased to see that the training they’d started day four was finally starting to pay off a bit.

**_~//~_ **

After they’d both bathed and dressed, Danny went through the checklist of things they’d need over breakfast. He’d made Ethan some hard scrambled eggs and sausage and an omelet for himself. He needed to make sure he had everything together for when they went to the park. They were leaving at eleven and the walk to the park took about fifteen minutes. They were walking instead of driving to allow Ethan to really stretch his legs on the way, since the only actual walking they’d done since he’d arrived was around the building and complex, which wasn’t really a lot of walking at all.

Ethan was finished with his breakfast long before Danny finished his, and then he was walking around the apartment again. Danny rolled his eyes, still checking things off his list. He and Stiles had agreed to each pack lunches. He’d pack lunch for Stiles and himself, whereas Stiles would pack lunch for Scott and Ethan. They’d agreed on this since whenever Danny would tag along with Stiles to the werewolf park Stiles typically forgot to pack his own lunch but always remembered Scott’s. This led to Danny deciding he’d just pack lunch for Stiles so that he didn’t have to worry about it.

He remembered little things for Ethan, like something else to wear if his clothes got filthy, some of his favorite toys that Lydia had brought over, and the little peanut butter candies Ethan seemed to like. He learned not too long ago that if it was something Ethan liked he’d go to great lengths to have it. Danny still had the (accidental) scratch marks in his side from the first week, when Ethan had figured out he liked the little candies. Danny figured he could at the very least share those since he wasn’t too big on peanut butter himself.

At 10:50, Danny packed everything up. He had lunch bag with his and Stiles’ lunch in it on his left shoulder and the bag with Ethan’s thing in it on his right. Ethan was waiting by the door, looking at it a little longingly even though he knew he’d be out of it soon enough. Danny made sure to grab his keys and Ethan’s leash (for just in case reasons). From there, they were out the door, Ethan bounding down the stairs excitedly while Danny locked the door.

**_~//~_ **

The walk to the park was rather eventful. Ethan took it upon himself to really stretch his legs, running up and down the sidewalk repeatedly. Danny was tempted to leash him more than once, but refrained since Ethan was only trying to stretch as much as possible. He hadn’t had any proper exercise in days. There was also the fact that he got compliments about Ethan repeatedly, from people walking down the street as well. It was mainly a bunch of “he’s adorable” from older women and the occasional “he’s really nice” from small children. He’d even been told that Ethan was “one of the best breeds of wolf they’d ever seen”, which was really nice in Danny’s opinion.

They arrived at the park and Ethan disappeared as soon as Danny told him he could. Danny himself went in search of Stiles, who was in their usual spot under the only peach tree in the park. Why Stiles chose the peach tree Danny would probably never know. The answer he always got when he asked was a simple “because” since Stiles was kind of a smart ass. Danny went along with it, but only because he could be just as much of a smart ass as Stiles. People thought it was weird, but that was just how their friendship worked. They’d known each other since elementary school; they didn’t have to explain their friendship to anyone.

Stiles was waiting for Danny when he came over. Danny didn’t even get to say hello before Stiles’ mouth was running a mile a minute.

“Where’s Ethan? Did you send him off already? I wanted to see him, say hello, ya know? Can you call him back? I’ll call Scott too if it helps but I don’t know how Scott’ll act with another wolf around you since he is kind of attached to you too, but I’m sure he’ll get over it quick,” Stiles rambled off. Danny waited for him to pause to say anything.

“Hello, Stiles. It’s nice to see you,” he said. “Ethan will be back whenever he feels like it, he knows my scent.”

Stiles seemed a little crestfallen at that.

“Don’t give me that face. I’m not gonna call Ethan back from his first real outing in weeks weeks just so you can fan boy over him,” Danny chided.

“I wasn’t fan boying,” Stiles mumbled childishly.

“Sure you weren’t.”

**_~//~_ **

Ethan was having the time of his life. He could finally really stretch his legs and jump around and play. Other wolves didn’t even care that they didn’t know him, they jumped on him and they tumbled around together, playing tag and chasing each other around. For the first time in a long time, Ethan felt like a pup again, goofing off and not having to worry about looking like a prized in one of those uptight competitions. He felt freer than he ever had in his entire life. Free from being confined to a bedroom while his brother went out, free from being mistaken for his identical twin, free from being the more responsible twin. It was the best thing.

He was lying in a pile of leaves when a scent of another werewolf hit him, one he could recognize from somewhere. At first, he had no idea how he knew it, just that he did. Then he took another whiff, and caught the scent of Danny near this wolf. When he put two and two together, he recognized it as the scent of the wolf that had been in Danny’s apartment before Ethan. Ethan wanted to find out almost immediately who this wolf was, especially since the scent of the wolf was mingling with Danny’s.

Ethan sat up in the leaves, looking around and then spotting Danny sitting under a tree with two others. One was a wolf, that much Ethan could tell. He couldn’t tell, however, which it was. He felt like it was the bigger of the two, but the smaller one had a somewhat of the scent of a wolf as well. Ethan couldn’t tell from this far away. He decided he needed to find out just who was smothering Danny’s scent with their own.

**_~//~_ **

Scott caught scent of Danny and was over in a heartbeat, hugging Danny and making noises of happiness to see his owner’s friend again. Danny patted Scott’s back, laughing a bit since Scott was sniffing at him, apparently having noticed that he no longer smelled like that weird cologne he used, but another werewolf instead. Almost immediately Scott tried to get rid of the scent, but only because he didn’t really like the idea of Danny having another werewolf in his life. Werewolves got jealous of each other pretty easily when it came to humans, especially if they really liked the humans.

Stiles thought it was kind of funny.

“Can you tell he missed you? You should’ve seen him when I told him you’d be coming to the park with us. He’s been jittery since Wednesday,” he commented.

“I can tell,” Danny snorted. He laughed when Scott smooshed a kiss onto his cheek. He’d honestly missed Scott a lot as well, since he’d always wanted some sort of companion (before he’d gotten Ethan) and Scott was the only other werewolf aside from one named Jackson (and Ethan) that really enjoyed his company.

And speaking of Ethan, the werewolf was running toward them at top speed. Danny felt something weird in his gut, like there was something off about Ethan as he ran toward them. Stiles spotted him as well and smiled.

“Oh hey, looks like Lydia’s here with Aiden!” he chirped. He stood to look around, Scott standing with him. Danny’s brow creased as he thought a little more. It took a moment for him to realize what it was Ethan was doing.

“Stiles—Stiles move out of the way now,” Danny ordered standing and pulling Scott to the right of Stiles— just as Ethan pounced. When he did so, he landed on Scott, and the two of them rolled away in a mass of limbs, tumbling.

“I should have seen that one coming…” Danny sighed. Stiles, confused, watched the two werewolves, as their movements moved from “hey don’t touch what’s mine” to “you’re a lot of fun to play with”.

“Scott,” Scott stated proudly when he’d managed to pin Ethan down.

“Ethan,” Ethan replied, rolling them over so that he was on top, though he knew who the Alpha in the situation was.

“Confused,” Stiles added in.

“Stiles, that’s Ethan. He and Aiden are identical twins,” Danny explained. “Ethan, Stiles.”

“Stiles,” Ethan repeated, finally able to place a face and a name to the voice over the phone. He then proceeded to pounce on Stiles, making him fall to the ground with a loud “oof!” Danny smiled at them, his smile turning into an amused laugh when Scott just sat back and allowed Ethan to familiarize himself with Stiles—much to Stiles’ dismay.

The rest of the day was spent like that. Danny and Stiles caught up with each other while Scott and Ethan frolicked in the park. When lunch time rolled around, Scott and Ethan raced each other back, huge smiles on their faces and laughs bubbling in their throats. Danny had already set out lunch for Stiles and himself, a veggie burger for Stiles and turkey on rye for himself. Stiles had packed pork chops for Ethan and Scott, both of whom enjoyed their lunch immensely. After that Danny allowed Ethan and Scott to have some of the sweets he’d brought along.

Afterwards the four of them played catch. Ethan and Scott were very competitive, trying to catch the ball before the other did. Danny thought it was cute honestly. Stiles only wished they wouldn’t throw the ball over his head.

All in all it was a good day, and just as Danny had predicted, Ethan passed out as soon as they got home, not even making it out of his clothing before he was sleeping. Danny figured he needed to set up play dates for Ethan with other werewolves more often.


End file.
